


Fidanzato vampiro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sasuke ha un fidanzato… diverso.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 6. X si ritrova a una festa di vampiri;Scritta We are out for prompt: Sasuke/Naruto, vampire!AU: "Il mio ragazzo è un vampiro."





	1. Chapter 1

Fidanzato vampiro

 

Naruto spalancò la finestra e lasciò che entrasse un pipistrello dal capo da topo, intento a squittire. Altri volavano nel cielo blu-notte, dando vita a delle ombre sulla grande luna piena e argentea che illuminava il cimitero.

Le lapidi nere rimandavano lunghe ombre che risaltavano sul manto coperto da foglie secche.

Il vampiro prese dalle zampe della creatura un ciondolo dalla gemma nero pece, che pulsava energia e raggiunse Sasuke. Gli posò un bacio sul collo pallido, dove aveva il segno dei suoi morsi e gl’infilò il gioiello.

“Così nessuno potrà guardarti” soffiò. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi rosso sangue.

Sasuke accarezzò la pietra.

“Non solo il mio fidanzato è un vampiro, ma è anche geloso” sussurrò.

Naruto gli prese la mano nella propria e lo aiutò ad alzarsi dalla sedia, conducendolo con sé fino alla porta, aprendola con uno schiocco dell’altra mano.

“Dobbiamo andare insieme a una festa in cui avresti potuto attirare attenzioni indesiderate” disse. Lo guidò nel lungo corridoio di pietra.

Candele d’oro, su candelabri di bronzo che svettavano in alto, sulle pareti tappezzate di raro rosso, mandavano giochi di luce sui quadri. I mezzibusti dipinti li fissavano ridacchiando piano.

Sasuke seguì docilmente Naruto, i suoi occhi nero pece si fecero liquidi.

“Una festa?” domandò, serrando con forza la mano gelida del fidanzato.

“Abbiamo degli ospiti per la festa di Halloween” rispose Naruto. Raggiunsero un ampio salone, Sasuke trattenne il fiato vedendo decine di dame e cavalieri, vestiti riccamente e in modo nobiliare, danzare.

Le loro figure non si riflettevano negli ampi specchi appesi alle immense pareti e, nonostante le immense luminarie, non rimandavano ombre.

Sasuke giocherellò con la gemma al suo collo.

“Avrei dovuto immaginare che mi sarei ritrovato in una festa di vampiri” esalò.

Naruto gli accarezzò le labbra.

“La cosa ti dispiace? Li temi?” domandò.

Sasuke gli posò un bacio sull’unghia aguzza.

“Non temo niente, al tuo fianco. Sono convinto che ci divertiremo a danzare insieme” rispose.


	2. Ubriachi di luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto con I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S.V.D.:  
> Ogni terra un nome/e ogni nome un fiore dentro me/la ragione esplode/e ogni cosa va da sé/mare accarezzami/luna ubriacami (Rotolando verso Sud - Negrita).

Ubriachi di luna

 

Naruto allargò le braccia e girò su se stesso, con gli occhi chiusi, i capelli biondo oro gli accarezzavano le guance dove svettavano i segni dei baffi. Inspirò, sentendo l’odore della salsedine pungergli le narici e riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi brillavano di color rosso rubino.

“Non è un luogo fantastico?” domandò.

Sasuke piegò di lato il capo e lo guardò danzare, a piedi nudi sulla sabbia, il corpo ignudo e pallido illuminato dalla luce della luna. Arrossì e socchiuse gli occhi, Naruto aumentò il sorriso, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Non sono mai venuto nelle terre del mare. Farmi portare in volo da te ha i suoi vantaggi…” sussurrò Uchiha. Infilò le dita nella sabbia gelida e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli mori.

Naruto rise, mentre dei corvi con la testa di topo volteggiavano sopra di loro, creando degli stormi intorno alla luna.

“Conosco ogni singola terra di questo pianeta, e di ognuna di esse so il nome. Posso mostrarti tutto questo” sussurrò.

Sasuke si grattò la guancia.

“La tua eternità di dannazione ha i suoi vantaggi” sussurrò.

Uzumaki lo raggiunse e si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

“Solo se tu mi sei accanto” sussurrò.

Sasuke avvamò, anche le sue orecchie erano accaldate. Deglutì, voltandosi di scatto, e starnutì rumorosamente.

“Forse dovrei accendere un falò. Io ho freddo, di notte” biascicò.

< La ragione dentro di me mi dice che tutto questa è una follia pericolosa, ma… L’amore che nutro verso di lui ormai è sbocciato” disse.

“Dovresti farti una nuotata, mentre te lo preparò. Io non posso andare in acqua, ma so che è più calda a quest’ora” sussurrò Naruto.

Sasuke si alzò in piedi, ghignando.

“Ammettilo che vuoi vedermi nudo accarezzato solo dal mare” disse.

Naruto si grattò il naso e si rialzò in piedi.

“Ammetto che non mi dispiacerebbe. Lasciati ubriacare dalla luna” sussurrò, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano.

“Con molto piacere” soffiò Sasuke.

 

 


End file.
